97 Typhoon Cannon
The 97 Typhoon Cannon (often nicknamed the Vortex Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-3 and Lightning Portal) is the tenth Wonder Weapon in the Zombie's series. It is obtainable in Generation, Abenddämmerung and L'Étranger. It causes a vortex to appear where it is shot, growing in size until violently exploding, electrocuting all Zombies in the room. It has infinite damage and when Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the Al 'Akir Annihilator, having more ammo (6+30), and the vortex's explosion radius spreads to half the map, but it can now damage the player should they not have PhD Flopper. When 'Wonder Pack-A-Punched', it becomes the Al 'Akir Decimator, now with even more ammo (9+45) and does not increase in damage, but causes 'PhD Flopper explosions' across the entire map. It is arguably the most dangerous Wonder Weapon ever created. It's 24 kill limit is extended to infinite, due to Generation's size. In Abenddämmerung, it is arguably one of the most risky Wonder Weapons due to it's size. Overview According to Richtofen, the weapon was first a prototype for the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in January 1945, but the finishes model defeated it in effectiveness and had no self harm. It also became apparent in the radios in Generation that the 97 Typhoon Cannon was tested in the Pack-A-Punch machine, which caused the Pack-A-Punch to short fuse and deactivate. The Tsunami Cannon was then shot at the machine, which caused the 97 Typhoon Cannon to be 'double upgraded' and too powerful for use, so it was left abandoned for over a decade before being discovered by Richtofen in Kino der Toten in 1962. Richtofen charged the gun with Element 115 much like he did for the Wunderwaffe DG-2 when he discovered the amount of 115 that was in the Kassimir Mechanism. The weapon, however, was no longer upgraded and Richtofen hid it from his Super Soldiers. When Dempsey's back side was touched by 'Richtofen', it was actually the Typhoon Cannon touching it with it's butt. The 97 Typhoon Cannon, being a prototype for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, starts out with 3 shots in a magazine, and 15 shots overall. It has infinite damage with a limit of 24 kills. It is reloaded by tossing the three 'vortex bulbs' out, followed by slamming the side of the weapon, which pops out three more 'vortex bulbs'. It has a reload time of 3.2 seconds, but can be reload canceled at 2.6 seconds. It is most notable by players to be one of the most 'self harming' Wonder Weapons in exsistence, as without buying PhD Flopper after Pack-A-Punching the weapon, it can instantly kill the player should they stay in the same room or not take cover behind something. This problem gets worse after it's 'Wonder Punched', when it causes PhD explosions across the entire map, which means should the player not have PhD Flopper, they will be instantly downed upon using it. Regardless of these downsides, the 97 Typhoon Cannon and the Wunderwaffe DG-2 are single handedly the most powerful Wonder Weapons in the Call of Duty series and generally beloved by the players. Some people refer to it as the Wunderwaffe DG-3 despite the fact that the title 'DG-3' has been taken by the Thundergun and the upgraded Wunderwaffe itself. Trivia *Al'Akir is the Elemental Lord of Wind and thus, the lord of Vortexes. The author put in this reference as a tribute to the most powerful wind related being in the gaming universe. *The Al'Akir Decimator looks like a Wunderwaffe with Blue Bulbs and an Azure Camo (including the yellow electricity inside). *The '97' in 97 Typhoon Cannon is a cosmetic feature, as it was the first prototype for the Wunderwaffe DG-2, making the other 96 numbers redundant. Category:Weapons Category:Gruntijackal Category:Non-canon wonder weapons Category:Non-Canon Weapons Category:Gruntijackal's Wonder Weapons